


For Research Purposes Only [Writer!Levi x Reader]

by Ackerbuttslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but it's okay bc so is levi, first time writing smut in like 6 years bear with me, i rewrote this lmao, i'm really bad at tags uh, you're kind of really dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerbuttslut/pseuds/Ackerbuttslut
Summary: You and Levi had been friends since forever- you two shared many things from birthdays, clothes, and even your first kiss- but what happens when Levi comes in begging to share such an intimate thing like sex for the sake of a book he's editing?(i've rewritten it so it's not as cringe as before lmfao)





	For Research Purposes Only [Writer!Levi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi I write as a hobby but i dropped it a few years ago so I decided to pick it back up and place it on a pedestal because Levi fuckin Ackerman.  
AnYwAy with that being said I haven't written smut in nearly 6 years so it might be bad to you, and if you think it's bad I'm really sorry I just needed to get this idea out of my system k thanks enjoy this shit show I wrote in an hour!1!
> 
> edit: it's been rewritten because the first time I wrote it like a crack fic so now it's not a crack fic anymore LOL. Yeah i did this instead of studying for exams but i strive for quality content but I also suck at writing smut so it's not really quality, is it?

"You want me to what?"

Levi looked away, just as embarrassed, if not more, as you were about this conversation. "I'm not going to say it again." Levi said, casting his gaze to the floor. He was flustered, tripping over his words like a nervous teenager, “I mean-- we’ve done everything together growing up, why not this too?”

You sighed, he certainly wasn’t wrong at that. You two had been inseparable since birth, bound to do everything and anything together due to a pact you both made at the age of 12. You both thought it was childish, looking back, but it’s what kept you two together for so long. The limit of you two being friends had far stretched the limits after the two of you shared your first kiss at 16. Even so, you two brushed it off as being the best of friends you could ever be. 

“You’re going to ask me to have sex with you because of a pact we made when we were kids?” You asked with a voice laced with irritation. 

Levi shrugged, his deadpan expression didn’t waver. “That surmises it perfectly, thank you.” You groaned that Levi’s immaturity, you couldn’t believe this, or him. “Can we keep in mind that I’m asking you to do this because of my job?” 

You whipped your head to meet his gaze, “I can’t believe how stupid you’re being right now. Why can’t you just jack-off to some porn like a regular person?”

Levi clicked his tongue at that, “See, now here’s the thing: I’m not going to stare at a prostitute-- you know me better.”

You were getting fed up, this conversation was heading all down to the same place, anyway. You’d do anything for him and the same applied to Levi. “Fine.”

A smirk appeared on Levi’s lips, glad he finally got his way. He sunk into the couch you two were sitting on, and glanced up at you, “Now what do we do?”

For the nth time today, you groaned and pulled out your phone, plugging in your earbuds and handed one to Levi, “For research purposes, let’s watch some porn videos.”

Levi chuckled, echoing your statement, “Hah, research purposes.” You inched closer to Levi until your bodies touched, getting comfortably close as he took the screen and you cuddled against him, pulling a blanket over your lap as you knew you’d be touching yourself while watching these videos.

Levi clicked the first video he saw, not paying much attention to the actors who fucked like animals, but focused on the comfortable warmth of your body as well as the semi-hardened nipple that poked against his arm. 

With each video, your excitement only grew bigger. You found yourself uncomfortably shifting under the blankets, trying to get into a comfortable yet discreet position to satisfy your current need. As you were growing more excited, Levi couldn’t be any more bored. The actress’ screams hurt his ears and it looked far too unrealistic to help him edit his colleague's work. He needed something genuine, which is why he came to see you.

He felt your awkward shifting and finally decided to look down to see a gorgeous mess. Lips open ajar as your hand rubbed away at your senses, heavy lids covered your eyes as you concentrated on pleasuring yourself, completely forgetting that Levi was right next to you. The view Levi had was a gift from heaven itself. 

Levi tossed the phone in his hand along with the earbuds and palmed at your heat. Levi’s hand suddenly massaged your clothed lips and made you snap out of your aroused daze, a shock of electricity ran through you as he circled your bud over your panties, milking and lubricating you as much as he could. 

Without fully processing anything, you found yourself straddling Levi’s hips, feeling his erection grow as you did so, and pulled him into a heated kiss. With parted lips you forced Levi to open his, completely letting you lead the way as he did not know what he was doing. Neither did you, but you were reacting to some sort of primal mating instinct. Your tongue dove into his mouth since you currently had the height advantage from straddling him, it made dominating very easy. 

You felt his cold fingers glide down your ass and gave it a squeeze before sliding you out of your pants, making you shiver with excitement. His fingers returned to your core after he stripped your bottom half naked. This made your knees weak, causing you to fall back, making his fingers dig into you. You released a combination of a shriek and a moan, clearly alarmed that you accidentally made Levi finger you, but you were hypnotized with arousal that it only excited you further. 

You broke from the kiss to see a version of Levi quite opposite from the person you grew up with. You had messed up his hair, and wrinkled the collar of his crisp button up. You studied his flushed face, dilated grey eyes, and parted lips. The lips you never thought you’d kiss again. You leaned back, trusting your balance with your hands that held you up from behind, gripping his knees. You began moving your hips up and down on his fingers, pressing down with force in hopes of them hitting that spot you felt the urge to reach. 

The sounds of wet skin and breathy moans echoed around the small studio apartment. Feeling that your body was overheating, you took off your shirt with urgency, and soon realized that Levi was still fully clothed. You stopped your feverish pumping and gave him a longing look, “Off, please.” You gave a tug at his belt and palmed at his hard erection, mewling as you continued to ride his fingers.

In the midst of awkwardly undressing, Levi felt that it was appropriate to test your bundle of nerves-- for research purposes. When you lifted yourself, he inserted another finger, causing you to shriek. Never had you gone farther than three fingers. It was new-- and it stung. You moaned in delight as he curled his fingers, continuing to grind yourself against them. You dove your hand down his briefs and pulled his erection free and began pumping it. His skin felt hot underneath your touch. 

Your lips broke free from his and in your daze you stared at him. Mouth ajar and eyes so dilated his grey eyes were suddenly a thin ring around his enlarged pupils. “What a sight.” You managed to say.

“Bedroom?” He asked, you nodded in reply. WIth one arm he easily lifted you up and carried you to your room and dropped you into the plush mattress. You invitingly spread your legs open while and leaned back, balancing yourself on your elbows. 

Levi adored such a lewd sight, especially since it was coming from you, “Look at you, being so bold. Opening your legs for me so willingly.” he teased as he placed himself between your legs and captured your lips in another deep kiss. This time, taking the lead. You broke the kiss to reply,

“Didn’t you know? I’d only do anything this dirty with you.” and there it was. That goddamn devilish smile splayed across his face. Before you let him reply you pressed your lips together, his hands exploring your body in response. 

He pinched and pulled your nipples, making your back arch against him, pressing his groin against yours. You snaked a hand between your bodies and directed his dick to your dripping core. You were done with the foreplay, all you wanted was to fuck this man. 

Levi sat up and positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in. You both groaned at the intrusion. This was your first time sleeping with anyone. Luckily Levi detected your pain and stopped half-way through, letting you adjust to his length. 

“Would you look at that, Miss dirty-talk is a virgin. How cute.” he teased. 

“God fuck you a-ah!” He pushed in more, making you mewl. He was savoring the power he had over you right now. 

“Good thing I’m doing that now, huh?” with that, he forced the rest of his thick length in. You shrieked, out of pain or delight, you couldn’t tell. Your name fell on his lips as soon as you felt comfortable enough for him to move.

He leaned down and muted your moans with a kiss, then trailed from your jaw, to your neck, then the curves of your breasts. He lead with a slow rhythm, savoring the way your walls clenched around him with each thrust, 

“Jesus you’re so fucking tight” Levi moaned as he nibbled on your nipple. The vibrations against your breasts shot electricity straight to your core. Levi was making it hard to hold out,

When Levi started to pick up the pace, you lost it. He was hitting all the right spots and it drove you mad. You held one of his hands and found a way down to your clit, and pressed down on it as he thrusted harder, faster. Your body reacted in a second, jumping against the sudden touch, arching your back as he relentlessly pounded into you. 

His name was the only thing on your lips at this point. You repeated his name like a prayer, holy and sacred, and it was all for him to hear. You leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to your level and kissed him, your tongues immediately clashing against each other. Your hands clung to his neck, his jaw, his arms, his hair, you needed to grip onto something because you felt like you were unravelling at the seams. 

Until suddenly, you did unravel. You hid your face in the crook of his neck and bit down, trying not to scream as you came. Levi gripped onto your hips for dear life as he approached his high right after, letting out a growl upon his release. 

“Shit, i can’t believe we forgot a condom.” Levi huffed as he pulled out of you. He laid you back and went to find a towel. 

“It’s fine. I'll just go to the doctor’s tomorrow or something.” you yawned happily as Levi wiped his seed from your legs. “So, you think you’ve gauged enough of what’s sex like to edit that paper of yours?” you asked.

He set the towel into the laundry basket and joined you on your bed and faced you, “Yeah I guess. Still surprised you agreed to do that with me, though.” Levi sheepishly admitted. 

“Levi, at this point we’ve passed all boundaries as ‘friends’.” you deadpanned.

“So, what are you saying?” Levi asked

“I’m saying our feelings for each other are clear as day and have been since we turned 16. I’m saying...let’s get married or something, you know? I’ve known you since forever I feel like dating you wouldn’t be that different.”

You watch Levi’s face as he thinks it over. “Sure. why not. Let’s get married.” 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, “Can’t believe we’ve been postponing this for what? We were 16, right? That’s almost 10 years.” 

Levi wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer in response, “We’re idiots.” he chuckled. “Yeah.” you said with a smile as you kissed him again, now a first as an official couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, congrats, you read the newer, better, and improved version of this oneshot. 
> 
> (is it really that good no i really suck at writing smut scenes but im horny for levi so i did it LOOL)


End file.
